But She Doesn't Dance
by Pale Orchid
Summary: Trunks catches Pan in the arms of another, but is the situation all that he thinks it is?
1. It Couldn't Be

Title: But She Doesn't Dance  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: R-ish  
  
Summary: Trunks catches Pan in the arms of another, but is the situation all that he thinks it is??  
  
Category: Romance/Angst  
  
Spoilers: None cause I ain't seen GT.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving: Email me so I know where it's going. Address is below.

Feedback: Ya know, it's all good, all the time. PaleOrchids@hotmail.com or press the little review button at the end of the page. Yep, that's the one. Go on, it won't bite. At least, not the first time. J 

  
Authors Note: I've wanted to do this fic for what seems like forever which it really isn't considering that I only became a fan last August.  


But She Doesn't Dance

Chapter One: It Couldn't Be.

Trunks walked through the doors to his new favourite bar. He had only been here once or twice before and still wasn't well known enough. He liked the place. It had class, or something. Plus, not so many girls wanting his autograph or worse.

The only down point was that she wasn't here. Pan. She had said that she didn't want to come out. She hated dancing and even worse she hated these smokey bars that he found so enjoyable. While all she could see was the smoke and the drunks, he could see an entire world of working people just trying to wind down from their hectic lives. So if smoking and drinking did that, then well, let em have it.

As she slipped through the groups of people he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a couple on the dance floor. That was another thing that he liked about this place. A good old-fashioned dance floor. The couple on the floor was a tall dark man with his arms around a shorter dark haired woman. They were swaying to a song on the stereo system. 

Reaching the bar, Trunks slipped himself into an empty seat and pulled out a twenty bill, waving it to get the bartender's attention. 

"What would you like tonight?"

"Just a beer thanks."

"No, problem, Trunks wasn't it? Seen you in here before."

"Yeah, and you?"

"Mike." Mike poured the beer and placed it onto the bar top. He waved away the bill and nodded to the drink. "It's alright. Now that we've introduced ourselves, I'll start a tab for you."

Trunks raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "That's nice of you." He placed the bill back in his pocket.

Mike shrugged and picked up a small towel and a glass. "Hey, it makes it a lot easier on you to get the drinks and it makes it a lot easier on me to charge you. Got a mind like a steel trap for drinks and who got em, but my maths sucks."

Trunks laughed at this and raised his beer in salute of Mike.

"Well Mike, I gotta say, you know how to work things out, I'll give you that."

He turned his attention back to the dance floor. He wasn't much of a dancer himself, but he knew that if he and Pan could get out onto the floor they would dance beautifully. 

Mike looked in the direction Trunks' attention was focused.

"You missing your girl by any chance?"

Trunks gaze shot back to Mike almost guiltily. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck the way the Son boys did. He removed his hand sighing. 

__

Dad always said there would be consequences to spending so much time with Goten and Gohan.

"Yeah. She doesn't like places like this. No offence."

Mike merely shrugged again. "Eh, my girl don't like this place much either. Don't sweat it. So what's she up to tonight, if you're here moping?"

"She's probably visiting my sister."

Mike hissed. "Oh don't tell me your girl and your sister get along?"

"Like a house on fire. They're both the same age and we all grew up together. Sorta. Both of them are fourteen years younger than me."

"Damn man! That had to go down bad with her dad."

Trunks took a long swig of his drink. Mike just sucked in a breath, still cleaning his glass.

"That bad huh?"

"Yes. Not to mention, her uncle is my best friend and my father can't stand her grandfather. Ahh the things I did for that girl."

Mike put the glass and the towel down then leaned on the bar. He looked Trunks in the eye.

"And is she worth it all?"

"Of course." There was no hesitation before he answered.

"Then it's all good. You did the right thing, fighting for your girl."

Trunks smirked. Fight was right. Gohan, Goten and his father seemed to want to beat his feelings for Pan out of him. Or at least prove that he really didn't love her and she was just another floozy that he was just using. But that wasn't it at all. He truly loved her. And she loved him, she had proven it when she had broken into the Gravity Room, and sent all three of the other males flying. Literally. 

Since then they had moved in together and their relationship was just barely above the tolerated stage. But life was good. Trunks returned to watching the dancers. There was something about that girl.

When the couple turned around so that he could see the girl's face. He couldn't believe it, no, it couldn't be 

"Panny?" Trunks' voice was horse and choked. 

Mike turned from the couple to look at Trunks. He noted the way his mouth was hanging open and his eyes had become wide. Then he turned back to the couple to Trunks and the back to the couple. 

"You know her? Panny, was it?"

Trunks nodded his head, still not believing what he was seeing. This couldn't be happening to him.

"Yeah, but she doesn't dance."

Comprehension finally hit Mike's brain and he cursed himself for being so dense. Damn, maybe his girl was right, maybe the smoke was damaging his brain.

"Shit man, that's her ain't it. Your girl."

"Yeah. That's Pan."

"Damn, I am so sorry man. Really I am."

Trunks barely registered the words as he continued to watch Pan and the dark haired stranger sway in time to the music. It was then and only then that he took in her attire.

She was wearing an olive brown dress that barely covered her rear and high heel shoes of the same colour, which had straps that wrapped around her ankle. Her hair was loose and free, moving back and forth around the middle of her back. That couldn't be right. His Pan would never wear something like that. She didn't even own clothes like that outfit. Maybe it wasn't her?

His face fell again when he quickly searched for her ki. It was there. Damn it, why hadn't he realized it before? Why hadn't he known?

He watched dejectedly as she allowed herself to be led off the dance floor, and it was only then that Trunks even hear that the music had stoped. Only stoping for their coats, Pan and her dance partner left the bar. Trunks couldn't even raise himself off the barstool and go after them. He just sat there, staring into his beer, wishing that this were all just some nightmare.

End Chapter One.


	2. Some Explanations

Title: But She Doesn't Dance  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: R-ish  
  
Summary: Trunks catches Pan in the arms of another, but is the situation all that he thinks it is??  
  
Category: Romance/Angst  
  
Spoilers: None cause I ain't seen GT.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving: Email me so I know where it's going. Address is below.

Feedback: Ya know, it's all good, all the time. PaleOrchids@hotmail.com or press the little review button at the end of the page. Yep, that's the one. Go on, it won't bite. At least, not the first time. J 

  
Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and here's the next part!   


But She Doesn't Dance

Chapter Two: Some Explanations.

Pan slipt on her coat and exited the smoky bar. It was getting late and she didn't want to get home after Trunks. Although she would have enough time to stop off at Capsule Corp for a quick talk with Bra.

"Geoff, could you drop me back at Bra's place please?" 

Geoff opened her door and waited for Pan to get in before slamming it shut and replying, "Sure thing Pan."

He got into the car and started the engine. Soon they were driving towards Capsule Corp and Pan was running the night through her head. She still couldn't believe that she had actually done it. Dende, was she going to do it again?

"Well, we're here. You dance beautifully."

Pan blushed and whispered a thankyou before exiting the car. She ran up the path and knocked on the door, waiting for Bra to get up and get the door. She began moving from one foot to the other, trying to keep warm. Vegeta answered the door. 

"Brat."

"Vegeta. Is Bra still awake?"

"Daddy, let Pan in will you? And Mom says to hurry up about it and close the door. It's freezing out there."

Vegeta snorted and opened the door wider for pan to come through. She walked inside and was immediately swept up in a blue whirlwind. Once she was able to see again, Pan was sitting on the desk chair in Bra's room. Bra was lounging on the bed.

"So, how was Geoff? Perfect gentleman I hope?"

Pan sighed and proceeded to nudge off her coat, before bending down to unstrap the torture devices concealed as ladies footwear.

"Yeah, he was a perfect gentleman Bra. Exactly how you said he would be."

Bra sat up at her friend's tone of voice. "So what's wrong then?"

"Nothing is wrong, except for the fact that your shoes are killing me!" With the last word Pan threw the devious things towards Bra, who caught them and hugged them to her chest.

"These are not just shoes; they are Prada, the very best. And they would never try to kill anyone. You on the other hand, well, you almost tried to kill these poor innocent shoes!" Bra placed the shoes in their box in her huge closet and brought Pan to sit on the bed with her.

"Now tell me what's wrong with you."

"Oh Bra, this just isn't me. The clothes, the shoes, everything. I can't do it."

Bra looked at her. Pan looked absolutely miserable. Then Pan turned her eyes to Bra.

"I'm not going to do that again."

"What, the dancing? Come on, it can't have been that bad. You've been going to lessons for weeks to learn, and Geoff has offered to take you out any time. You'll soon get the hang of it no problem."

"That's not what I mean. I don't mean anything by this, but I'm not going out with Geoff again. Every second that I was with him felt like a giant betrayal."

Suddenly Bra understood. She put her arm around Pan's shoulders.

"Oh Panny, you'd never do that. As much as everyone is still a bit weird out about you and Trunks, I can see how happy you make each other. You two are perfect for each other and there's no way that a couple of little dance lessons with my boyfriend is going to screw up what you've got going. Trust me. I am the expert of relationships." Bra held one hand over her heart.

Pan laughed softly before moving off the bed and walking to Bra's bathroom to get change into her normal clothes.

"Famous last words Bra. Famous last words."

"Sure, sure. Now hurry up, get dressed, go home and give that brother of mine some loving." There was a brief pause as Pan closed the bathroom door. "Damn, ewwww, I can't believe I just told someone to lay my brother! Eww!"

Pan opened the door an inch and grinned suggestively at Bra, wriggling her eyebrows up and down a few times.

"Ewwwww! Panny, don't do that!"

Pan flew back to their house humming softly. She did enjoy the whole dancing thing, but the entire time she had been with Geoff, she wished he had been Trunks. 

"Let's face it boys and girls, I'm totally and hopelessly in love with him." She spoke to the stars above her.

Landing on the front lawn Pan ran for the door as quickly as she could. It had grown colder while she had been talking to Bra and flying didn't help warm her up any. Once inside she was still numb, but had stopped shivering.

Walking into the lounge room she was surprised to see Trunks laying on the lounge.

"Trunks? What are you doing back so early? I thought you were going out tonight?"

Trunks rolled off the lounge, dropping the near empty bottle of scotch in the process. He had come home, still thinking about what he had seen at the bar, and decided that a big drink was in order. After that, he decided to keep going.

"I did go out tonight. And do you know what I saw?"

Pan eyed the bottle of scotch as it rolled on the floor, before looking back up at Trunks.

"No, what did you see. Did you drink all of that?"

Trunks tried to focus on the bottle. 

"Yup. And don't change the subject. I saw you. Dancing. With another guy."

Pan gasped and bit her bottom lip. 

"Ha! At least you don't deny it. How long has this been going on huh? How long have you been screwing him behind my back?"

"I haven't been screwing anyone behind your back! Trunks, Geoff was just teaching me to dance! Nothing else!"

He snorted and shook his head. "What kind of a fool do you think I am?! You were all over him. You've never been like that before. I demand to know how long this has been going on! NOW!"

Shaking her head Pan looked at him, hurt by his accusations. Fighting the urge to cry she said softly, "There is nothing going on Trunks. It was a dancing lesson, and that's it. Nothing more. I love you and only you." Trunks snorted again and Pan let a tear escape. "But if you can't see that, then I'm going to go and wait until you sober up enough to see the truth.

She walked back to the front door.

"That's right! Run like the cowardly whore you are."

Pan couldn't stop the tears from falling as his hurtful words pounded through her mind and her heart. She wrenched open the door and took off into the sky. She didn't have any idea where she was going to go. All she knew was that she needed to get away from him before she said something that she would regret later on.

She ended up floating outside of Bra's window. Reaching out a hand she tapped on the pane of glass. Bra's face soon appeared from behind the curtains. She opened the window and Pan hurried in.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"Famous last words Bra. You were wrong." With that Pan broke down into sobs that racked her entire body.

End Chapter Two.


	3. The Screeching Harpy

Title: But She Doesn't Dance  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: R-ish  
  
Summary: Trunks catches Pan in the arms of another, but is the situation all that he thinks it is??  
  
Category: Romance/Angst  
  
Spoilers: None cause I ain't seen GT.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving: E-mail me so I know where it's going. Address is below.

Feedback: Ya know, it's all good, all the time. PaleOrchids@hotmail.com or press the little review button at the end of the page. Yep, that's the one. Go on, it won't bite. At least, not the first time. Just kidding. 

  
Authors Note: Ever hate it when your beta takes forever to get back to you???  


She Doesn't Dance.

Chapter Three: The Screeching Harpy.

A small slit of light assaulted Trunks' closed eyelids. On a normal day, it would have seemed like a light show, today, it was a full on assault with lasers.

"Ow, ow, ow! Oh my head." 

He groaned rolling to the other side of the bed to get away from the light. And it would have worked to, if he had actually been in his bed.

Hitting the floor with a loud crash Trunks winced and wondered why he had fallen asleep on the couch. Unbeknownst to him, an assault of another kind was about to take place. It started with the slamming of a door, followed by the sharp clacking sound of heels hitting the floor. If Trunks hadn't been completely and totally in Hangover Land, he might have stood a chance.

"Trunks Goku Vegeta Briefs! Where the hell are you!?" 

A blood curdling, eardrum-splitting screech could be heard echoing within Trunks' head. 

"On the damn floor, well. Get the hell up so I can just knock you back down again!"

The voice that seemed intent on sending him deaf and making his headache worse, was coming from the same room now. It sounded familiar. If he could just place it. No, thinking hurt too much right now. Instead he opened his mouth and said the only thing he **could** think of.

"Huh?"

"Huh? Is that it? Well, I don't think so mister! If you're not going to do as I say willingly, then I'll just help you."

Trunks sense of balance was abruptly attacked as he felt someone grab his wrists, hauling him to his feet. His eyes tried to make the room stop spinning before him. Slowly he managed to focus on the figure in front of him.

"Bra?" He croaked.

A flash of annoyance flared across his sister's face.

"Oh so someone knows who I am. Should I be impressed?"

Licking his lips and trying to refrain from the urge to throw up all over the place, he tried to remember what he'd done to deserve this.

"What the hell did I do?"

"What the hell did you do?!" Bra rapped his skull with her knuckles knowing that this would probably make him more hung over, but simply not caring. 

"You can't even remember what you did to Pan?"

Pan. Why did that name hurt him even more than Bra's screeching did? Slowly, almost reluctantly, the memories of the night before filtered into his brain. First seeing her dancing with someone else, and watching them leave. Then coming back home and drinking himself stupid. Every damn bottle of alcohol in the place, which he had to admit wasn't much. So he had gone and gotten some more. Which was a lot. The credit card bill was going to be enormous.

Then Pan had come home. He'd only been halfway through the new stuff he'd brought. She acted so innocent of anything that he'd snapped. He wanted to be sick at the thought of what he had called her last night. No wonder she'd left. And after all that? He'd drunk some more. 

"I remember."

Bra's eyes widened and her voice rose a few decibels.

"You remember? That's all you have to say?"

Shrugging off her hands that were still attached to his wrists, trunks shuffled his way to the kitchen. Thankfully there was some coffee in the coffee maker.

Not even bothering to pull down a cup he grabbed the pot and let the liquid flow down his throat. Instead of ignoring the pain the liquid made in his mouth, he focused on it. One pain had to be better than the other.

"Trunks! Don't!"

"Damn it Bra! I was drinking that!" He reached out, trying to snatch back the pot. 

"Yeah, well now you're not." Bra's eye bored into his.

""Why did you call her such things Trunks?"

Trunks fought the urge to gag.

"I didn't mean those things. It's just I saw her all over some guy last night and then I got drunk and I Wait, what the hell am I explaining myself to you for? She's the one who should be doing any explaining!"

Bra placed the pot on the counter, careful not to break it. Taking a deep breath she decided to handle this rationally and calmly. On her second deep breath she decided to screw that'. She would take her mother's approach, screech until they either agreed with you or they couldn't hear anymore.

"She hasn't got any explaining to do! It was my boyfriend Geoff you saw her with last night! I asked him to teach her to dance! I organised it when she told me that you hated the fact that you two didn't go anywhere any more! She was doing it all for you! Just like she's always done."

Trunks shook his head, not letting himself believe her words. If he was sure that Pan was cheating on him it would hurt less than knowing that she didn't do anything to him, and yet he hurt her so much.

"I can see you're in one of your moods. Don't worry she doesn't hate you. She'll probably still be waiting for you and forgive you, even if it takes you a hundred years to see the truth. Sometimes, I have to wonder why she wastes so much energy on you." 

With that Bra stormed from the house, slamming every door that was in reach on the way out. 

"You're an absolute bastard you know that?"

A lone voice reached his ears and it wasn't til nearly a full minute later, he realized that it was his own.

End Chapter Three.


	4. Heated Emotions

Title: But She Doesn't Dance  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: R-ish  
  
Summary: Trunks catches Pan in the arms of another, but is the situation all that he thinks it is??  
  
Category: Romance/Angst  
  
Spoilers: None cause I ain't seen GT.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving: Email me so I know where it's going. Address is below.  
  
Feedback: Ya know, it's all good, all the time. PaleOrchids@hotmail.com or press the little review button at the end of the page. Yep, that's the one. Go on, it won't bite. At least, not the first time. J  
  
Authors Note: I know, I know. This took forever to be updated and I'm sorry. Between getting the house ready to sell and Easter celebrations, writing wasn't allowed to be a very high priority.   
  
  
But She Doesn't Dance.  
Chapter Four: Heated Emotions  
  
  
Pan was curled up in an armchair in Bra's room, her feet tucked under her with her head leaning into a corner. A warm blanket was wrapped around her. She couldn't recall how long she had been sitting there just staring at the closet on the other side of the room.  
  
Bulma had looked in on her not that long ago, asking her if there was anything that she needed. Pan had just shaken her head and attempted to smile at her. By the look on Bulma's face, she didn't think she had succeeded.   
  
"Pan? Can I come in?"  
  
Frowning she moved her eyes to the door. What was Goten doing here?  
  
"Sure."  
  
Goten pushed open the door and glanced at his niece curled up in the chair. When she did that she reminded him of both Videl and his mother. He walked over and bobbed down onto the balls of his feet.  
  
"You wanna talk?"  
  
"Not right now. I'm kinda all talked out."   
  
Goten nodded once and reached out to stroke her hair. Damn him.  
  
"G?"  
  
"Yeah Panny?"  
  
Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him.  
  
"Will you do me a favour?"  
  
Goten was visibly strained to control his power level. As soon as he got out of here  
  
"Sure Panny. Anything you want."  
  
"Don't go see him. Please? And make sure Daddy doesn't go either. Or Momma. And hide Grandma's frying pan."  
  
"Pan that's a pretty big favour. I mean how am I supposed to holdback your mom and dad, plus hide my worst fear?"  
  
"I know you can do it. Please, for me?"  
  
Shaking his head Goten blew a long stream of air out of his mouth.  
  
"Alright. I don't know how, but I'll do it."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Goten. I knew you'd help me."  
  
Smoothing some hair away from Pan's face he muttered.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. Got any ideas how I can distract the Sayiamans and hide The Frying Pan Of Doom?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Trunks sat behind the vast desk at Capsule Corp. staring at the contracts in front of him. After a few minutes he signed the contract no less than 20 times and placed it into the 'Out' tray.   
  
Truth be told, he couldn't have told anyone what the contracts were for. For all he knew Capsule Corp. could now be the brand new manufacturers of 'Coke in a Capsule' or something even more ridiculous.   
  
He just couldn't concentrate. Couldn't get his mind off that night. It had been three days and he had expected to have the entire Son family at the apartment, within the first few hours of the fight. But they had never arrived.   
  
Now he had been living on edge for three entire days. Seventy-two hours. Four thousand, three hundred and twenty minutes. Two hundred and fifty-nine thousand, two hundred seconds.   
  
"Mr Briefs? Your eleven-thirty appointment is here."  
  
The voice of his secretary crackled through the intercom. He pushed the largest grey button, while flipping through his list of appointments.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Dillon. Show him through."  
  
The door to his office opened a few seconds later and a man in his early twenties walked into the room. He was tall with dark hair and eyes. His manner suggested he wasn't very comfortable with this meeting. He was nervous about something. Trunks picked all this up automatically as he got out of his chair, walked around the desk and held out his hand. For years his mother had taught him how to read people in business meetings. Years before that his father had taught him how to read people while fighting them. Too bad you can't read the people you're in love with; a little voice smirked in the back of his mind. He chose to ignore it.   
  
"Mr Knoltes, welcome. Please have a seat."  
  
Knoltes took Trunks's offered hand and shook it. Trunks watched him closely as they finished shaking hands and headed back to the desk. He seemed familiar.  
  
"Now, Mr Knoltes, I have you down as my eleven-thirty appointment, but no reason for the appointment. Can I ask you exactly what you wanted to discuss with me?"  
  
Knoltes was fiddling with the pointed end of his tie and guiltily looked up.  
  
"Please, call me Geoff."  
  
"Fine. Then call me Trunks."  
  
Geoff Knoltes now lowered his gaze once more and then forced his fidgeting hands to stay in one place.  
  
"I have to say, I have become rather intimidated by you Trunks. All the things I've heard, makes me rather nervous."  
  
Damn. Would being a saiyian ever lead to any good?  
  
"I assure you Geoff, that many of the rumours that you've heard have been exaggerated or completely fabricated. You have no reason to be nervous."  
  
"But I do. The reason I came to talk to you is a friend of ours."  
  
"A friend?"   
  
"Pan Son."  
  
Trunks sat almost dumbfounded in his office chair. Of all the things he had thought this meeting might have been about, Pan hadn't even been on the list. Why would this Geoff guy want to talk to him about Pan?  
  
A silence had descended upon the office; so deafening Trunks thought he could hear his brain ticking over. And then, it all clicked.  
  
"Geoff. You're the Geoff she was with that night."  
  
"Yes. I'm her dance teacher."  
  
There was such a blinding heat racing through his veins that Trunks had to breath very deeply and concentrate so that he didn't power up. The guy he had seen Pan with was in his office talking to him.  
  
Through gritted teeth he snarled, "Get out."  
  
"Listen, I just want to straighten things out for Panny. She asked me to teach her how to dance and I did it as a favo- Ugh!"  
  
Geoff's words were cut off as the wall behind him slammed into his back. Trunks had moved from behind his desk, picked Geoff up and was holding him against the wall, one hand around his throat. Geoff's shoes banged against the wall as he kicked his legs. Trunks didn't even care if they were vain attempts to actually kick him. Here was the bastard who had helped him ruin his life.  
  
"You dare come into this office, let alone this building, even after the things you've heard about me? Let me tell you something Geoff nearly everything you've heard about me has been played down by the company to make me look good. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."  
  
Geoff stared wide-eyed at the man holding him to the wall like he was a rag doll. This was not going the way he intended it.  
  
"Trunks, could you give me that report onoh, I see you've met Geoff."  
  
Geoff's eyes widened considerably more if it was possible, to watch Bulma Briefs saunter in and act like her oldest child didn't have him pinned to the wall. He had met Bulma several times and she had always seemed so normal. What kind of family was he getting involved in?  
  
Bulma sighed and leant against the desk.  
  
"Now Trunks, I know that finally meeting the man who is dating your sister is appalling to a brother, but please. There is no need to pin him to the wall." She smirked slightly.   
  
"Wait until your father gets to that."  
  
The words coming out of his mother's mouth vaguely registered in his hormone infused brain. Sister??  
  
"Bra? But what about Pan?"  
  
Bulma looked puzzled.  
  
"Pan? Oh yes, Geoff here was teaching her to dance. He's a quite talented dance teacher."  
  
Trunks looked at his mother complete and utter confusion written across his features. Bulma grabbed a report off the stack on his desk.  
  
"So I'll see you for dinner on Thursday night Geoff? Eight o'clock okay. Don't be late. Bra's father might put you through a wall, not just pin you against one. And Trunks? Put him down please."   
  
Quickly Trunks released his grip on Geoff and watched his mother leave the room. Geoff slid down the wall and into a sitting position, his hands cupping his throat.  
  
"You were telling the truth. Both of you were. Oh, I'm such an asshole! I have to see Pan."  
  
Geoff watched as Trunks grabbed a coat from the hanger and headed for the window. He felt he had better speak up when Trunks opened the window wide.  
  
"Uhh, shouldn't you go through the door?"  
  
Trunks turned back to Geoff and looked him in the eye.  
  
"How serious are you about my sister?"  
  
Geoff had a gut feeling he had better not answer incorrectly.  
  
"I'm very serious about her. I love her."  
  
Trunks smirked. "Then you'll be seeing this soon enough anyway."  
  
With that Trunks took off into the sky.  
  
  
End Chapter Four.


	5. Now She Does Dance

Title: But She Doesn't Dance  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: R-ish  
  
Summary: Trunks catches Pan in the arms of another, but is the situation all that he thinks it is??  
  
Category: Romance/Angst  
  
Spoilers: None cause I ain't seen GT.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving: Email me so I know where it's going. Address is below.  
  
Feedback: Ya know, it's all good, all the time. PaleOrchids@hotmail.com or press the little review button at the end of the page. Yep, that's the one. Go on, it won't bite. At least, not the first time.   
  
Authors Note: I so wanted to be mean to Trunks and let Pan make him grovel and beg for mercy but my pet died and I named him Trunks. :-( It's not fair. Oh well maybe next time. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing.   
  
But She Doesn't Dance.  
Chapter Five: And Now She Does Dance  
  
  
The music drifted out of the bar when Trunks held open the door. Pan stepped through the doorway, smiling at him as she went. A few steps in she stopped and waited until his arm slipped around her waist, the together they walked to the bar.  
  
"What can I get you - Trunks! Glad you're back man. How are things?"  
  
Trunks smiled at Mike.  
  
"Getting better and better Mike. Mike there's someone I'd like you to meet. Mike this is Pan, Pan this is Mike."  
  
Eyebrows raised, Mike looked at Pan and cleaned the bar with his cloth.  
  
"You gonna hurt him again?"  
  
Trunks went to say something but Pan placed a hand on his forearm, stoping him.  
  
"No Mike. I'm not going to hurt him again. I swear. I didn't mean to the first time."  
  
Mike nodded his head solemnly.  
  
"You'll keep your word. I know that." He leaned in close and allowed a grin to cross his features. "Otherwise I'll tell your Grandfather you're frequenting bars and the like."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"I'll be back in a minute with some drinks for you two."  
  
Trunks watched bewildered as Mike watched around to the other side of the bar. He turned to Pan.  
  
"Why, exactly would Goku care if you were in a bar? And how does Mike know him?"  
  
Pan smiled at his confusion.  
  
"No Grandpa Goku. Grandfather Hercule. Mama's dad. You remember him?"  
  
Trunks nodded.   
  
"But that still doesn't explain anything."  
  
Mike had come and placed a beer in front of Trunks and a Coke in front of Pan. He answered.  
  
"Well it's like this. I do some work over at Hercule's place sometimes. I used to train there as a boy and he hires me to help at parties and things. Pan here had always been getting into trouble at these things, so her grandfather sends her over to the bar to keep out of trouble. Usually with me as keeper."  
  
"Getting into trouble?" Trunks asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm as innocent as an angel."  
  
Mike snorted loudly enough to be heard.   
  
"Yeah and I'm the strongest person in the Universe. I still wanna know how you ignited the fireworks display from the other side of the room a few years back."  
  
Pan grinned before assuming a solemn expression.  
  
"A true master never reveals her secrets."  
  
Mike and Trunks both smiled at this.  
  
"Well if you aren't going to tell me then go dance. The both of you. Go on. Anyone would think I had nothing better to do then serve you two."  
  
Trunks stood and offered Pan his hand.  
  
"My lady?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked onto the dance floor and started to move to the music.  
  
"I thought you didn't dance?"  
  
"You thought wrong."  
  
  
End Story.  



End file.
